It Taste Like Soda
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: Shintarou is in a bad mood because there's no soda left in the hideout. I'm bad with summaries


**It Taste Like Soda**

Special Thanks For Himeoozora for always helping me with my story

Reviews are really appreciated

* * *

It was a normal day at the hide out, everyone's spirit was high.

Momo was playing with Marry and EnE, Kano and Seto were playing with the XboX Kano managed to win from a lottery shop –seto owned Kano a lot since he read his mind. And lastly, Konoha and Hibiya are making some kebab –the kitchen goes KABOOM shortly after, of course. Kido was listening to her ipod, meanwhile.

Everyone was happy, except for Shintarou. He has been in a bad mood ever since this morning, to be more specific he had been in a bad mood since he opened the fridge.

"Dammit…. they took all of my soda… what am I going do?" Shintarou said grumpily. He searched all over the hide out but no soda was found, not even half a can. He stock up enough to survive a zombie apocalypse with only soda and it's all gone!

When he asked the others, they clearly seemed as if they knew about it, but they acted otherwise –they even bribed Konoha with Kebab! Shintarou hoped that the kitchen would explode soon.

Shintarou groaned and threw his tired body to the sofato relax there. He's low in sugar and all of his precious soda disappeared, can it get even worse?

All of a sudden, a cold aluminum object was pressed to his cheek.

"Woaaaa! Wh-what?" Shintarou shouted in surprise and quickly turned around to see a green haired angel with a can of cold soda on her hand.

" … soda angel…." he muttered, being mesmerized by both the angel and the soda can in her hand, but mostly by the soda can.

"Was it that surprising?" She commented, a slight smile tugged the corner of her lips.

"Seriously… I almost had a heart attack, you know…" Shintarou clutched his fist to his chest to calm himself down from the shock.

"My bad…" She said and stick out her tongue. "So, what's with the grumpy mood today?"

"What can I do? Everyone took all the remain soda away from me!"

"First of all, no one took your soda. Well… not that much. And second, you gulped whole 10 bottle of it just last night!"

"Hey! In my defense, my need for soda equals the need of water to the fishes!"

"There was enough soda to make the entire Africa fat and you gulped it down in only a week. You'll get diabetes with all that soda, you know…" Kido said, a bit worried about the NEET's health and his soda addiction. "When's the last time you even drank water?"

"I'm not a fish, I don't drink water." Shintarou answered as if it's something so obvious.

Kido smacked his head with the soda can "You just said you drink soda like fish drink water…"

"I did? Oh well, just forget about it! Please give it to me!"

"Give you what?"

Shintarou pointed to the soda can in Kido's hand.

Kido looked at her soda and back to Shintarou. "Didn't you hear what I just said? You'll get diabetes and all other sickness! It's mine anyway. Just go and buy one if you really want one!"

"Oh come on… I don't have enough soda power to go buy some more myself…. my blood is pretty much soda right now, a little bit more won't be harmful. Please give it to me!" Shintarou ignored Kido's warning and started to beg. He hugged the girl and shock her as a begging manner.

"Woaa…. aren't you so desperate? Too bad, this one is mine." Kido playfully stick out her tongue to mock the soda addicted NEET and took a sip.

Unable to do anything, Shintarou stared at how the soda flow from the can to her lips.

'That's kind of hot… wait, No! What was I thinking?" Shintarou's cheeks were tanned in a deep shade of red right now.

Kido noticed it, and pointed at his face "Why are you blushing?"

Shintarou realized what happened and became even more embarrassed, he slapped himself to hide the blush.

"Nope! Not at all!" He rushed the words; his voice is a bit trembling because of the pain he caused to himself.

"Not at all, huh?" Kido looked at him with a weird look. "And, get away from me already!"

"Nothing! It's nothing!" He growled, almost forgot that he's still clinging to her.

*CLIK*

Both of them directly turned to the table to see Shintarou's phone on it and the Blue virus residing on its screen.

"Ahaha! I got a cute picture for you guys!" She said as she displayed the photo she just took. "Wait until the others see this!" She smirked.

"Ene! Do that and I'll destroy the phone!" Kido barked, threatening the blue virus. She's blushing a bit since their position in the photo was awkward and who knows what Kano would say?

Seeing Kido's attentions shifting, Shintarou immediately rose up from his position and stretched his hand to grab the soda can from her hand. "Give me that!" He demanded as he pulled the snatched the can from her with both of his hands.

Kido resisted, pulling the can back and shoving Shitarou's face with her free hand, "no! This is mine!" She noted again.

Neither one of them is backing away, both pulled the can with all their might. Shintarou started to get desperate since he had a withdrawal syndrome due to the lack of soda and Kido is even more worried about the NEET health now.

Ene start to record a video.

"This is so going to go on Youtube!" She said, looking at the fighting duo thoughtfully. She imagined the title of the video being something along the lines: 'The soda addict and the mother brawn'.

The fight continued for a few more minutes, the can is already crushed by their grip, it became warm due to their body heat, and it's spilling soda everywhere. Neither one seems to be giving up yet.

But there's a difference in strength. Compared to Kido, Shintarou is extremely weak that he's about to fall. The only thing that made him last this long was just his love and addiction to soda. Seeing the NEET almost halting, Kido let Shintarou pull the can closer to him before using both of her hands to pull it back towards her.

Caught by surprise, Shintarou lost his footing and started to fall towards the girl. Kido was also taken by the momentum and wasn't able to hold on to something.

"Watch out!" EnE Shouted in concern.

Both of them fall behind the coach, and there was no sign of them getting up already.

"Hey! Are you two alright? Hey! I can't see you guys from here!" Ene cried, worried that they might have fainted or something worse.

There was no answer.

Ene waited for awhile, thinking that maybe they're just playing a prank on her, Bt they didn't show up, yet. A minute passed and Ene started to panick.

"Ca-can it be? Ambulance!" Ene shouted and started pressing the phone buttons.

But before she could make a call, both Shintarou and Kido emerged from behind the sofa, both of their face are dyed in a deep shade of red. They looked down, unable to face each other.

"Hey! Are you two alright? What happened back there?" She asked, but there was no answer.

"Hey! Why are you guys ignoring me? Hey!" Ene shouted in worry, feeling a bit guilty since half of it was her fault.

"N-Nothing! There's nothing! Right kido?" Shintarou said, looking at Kido with a weird smile on his face. He's sweating a lot and his voice is shaking. He's clearly hiding something.

"Y-yes! Nothing happened, absolutely nothing!" Kido followed Shintarou's lines and turned to face him. She offered a weird smile like his, her voice was also shaking, and her eyes wandered all over the places.

Ene looked at them with misgiving eyes.

~A minutes earlier~

Shintarou fell on the top of Kido and pinned the girl, but he managed to hold his landing using both of his hands –which was really, really painful. Kido on the other hand fell quite hard and fainted.

Shintarou panicked and almost called for help, but he stopped when he saw her slowly opening her eyes once again.

Kido woke up and out of habit; she immediately pushed her body up. She almost hit Shintarou, but she managed to realize him and halted her body. Due to her being pinned by the NEET, her body fell back on the floor again, but she grabbed Shintarou's collar and pulled him down to ease the hit. It resulted them to end in a pretty awkward position.

Shintarou was still pinning Kido down, his hands are on the sides of her shoulders, and their faces are only a few inches away from each other, so close that they can feel each other's breathes.

Both of them are blushing like crazy, but neither one pulled back. Instead they're getting closer and closer. The brain ordered them to pull back, but the body refused to obey. They closed their eyes and let their heart decided for its own. Their lips finally touched.

It's awkward, really awkward. Neither of them had any former experience with this, and they're both trying their best to show that they're experienced out of their own pride. It resulted a very weird kiss.

But they like it, the awkwardness suit them, anyway. They didn't move, both were enjoying the savor of the moment.

~Flashback end~

"Really? Because your faces are telling me otherwise! Could it be that your temperature is high? That's possible…" Ene wondered, she was really worried.

"It's gravity!" Both of them shouted in sync, blaming something totally unrelated.

They looked at each other for a second before breaking up their gaze due to embarrassment and walk away to separate ways, still blushing like mad. Shintarou ran, and Kido disappeared using her power, leaving Ene in a vortex confusion.

After confirming that she's out of the sigh, Kido leaned to the wall and slowly touched her lips, remembering and registering her mind about what just happened

"It tastes like soda…" She whispered with a shade of red overwhelming her face.

After all what happen, she grew to like it at the end. She carved for more. "I…. I like it…" she muttered

…

Ene considered their weird behavior and made a wild guess. "Master molested Danchou! Wait until everyone hear about this!"

After saying that, she immediately emailed everyone about what happened. Soda was banned at the hideout for a month after that since it was the main cause of this situation.


End file.
